Pirates of the Caribbean: A Captured Heart
by vaprincess88
Summary: Sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: Two Worlds Merge
1. Going Home

The big day has finally arrived for Annabelle Turner and Brenton Sparrow and the happy couple couldn't have asked for better weather, the sun is shining and the water is calm. Both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman are anchored in Port Royal's harbor and a large crowd has already gathered on the Pearl's deck to witness Annabelle and Brenton exchange vows. Will escorts his daughter towards the helm of the ship where Brenton stands smiling at his breathtaking fiancée. Once father and daughter have walked down the aisle, Will gives her hand to Brenton and takes his seat beside his wife and sons.

"Do you Annabelle Turner take Brenton Sparrow as your husband?" the Pastor asks.

"I do." she returns smiling.

"Do you Brenton Sparrow take Annabelle Turner as you wife?" he continues.

"I do." Breton replies.

"I now pronounce…" the Pastor began.

All of a sudden the Ghostly Galleon appears beside the Pearl and starts firing its cannons. Dunes and a handful of his crew appear on the deck with weapons drawn. The crowd screams and scramble to safety.

"Brenton?" Annabelle asks confused.

"Stay back." he tells her while drawing his sword.

Elizabeth pulls Annabelle away from the action while Will, Edward, and William follow Brenton's lead and draw their swords. Captain Dunes laughs and pulls out Will's heart.

"Long live, Captain Turner." he says while stabbing the heart.

Annabelle sits up in her bed breathing hard. She looks around the cabin and grabs her necklace that is around her neck.

"It was just a dream." she says to herself.

She gets out of bed and walks out onto the open deck. It's nearly sunrise, and the gentle ocean breeze blows her long hair. She stands by the railing, fidgeting with her necklace.

"You're up early, Ella." Brenton says as he comes up to her.

She turns around and gives him a smile then turns back towards the sea and sighs.

"I know…" she says, "I couldn't sleep."

"A lot on your mind?" he asks while wrapping his muscular arms around her.

She nods.

"I keep having these nightmares about Dunes and my father's heart..." she tells him, "I can't get it out of my mind."

"Well, maybe a visit to Port Royal is in order." he says.

"Really???" she asks turning to face him.

"Really…" Brenton replies while kissing her forehead, "Maybe if you can see the chest and your family again everything will be better… I love you."

"I love you too." she returns.

He walks off towards the helm giving orders.

"Mr. Cotton, set a course for Port Royal." he shouts.

"Aye, Captain." his parrot squawks.

Annabelle proudly watches her fiancée at the helm then returns to her daydreaming.


	2. Arrests

It's yet another beautiful, hot spring day in Port Royal and everyone is going about their business as usual. Inside a small house that overlooks the ocean, Elizabeth Swann- Turner is busy helping her maid with the day's chores. While her sons, are hard at work at the blacksmith shop in town. Just before William and Edward are due to return home for lunch there is a knock on the door.

"Estrella, could you please get that." Elizabeth asks from the living room.

"Yes, ma'am." she answers as she heads to the foray.

When she opens the door several royal guards storm in and begin searching the house. Once they have found Elizabeth they grab her and cuff her hands together. She struggles with all her might to free herself.

"What's going on?" she yells to the guards.

Just then the head guard walks in.

"Mrs. Turner." he says, "I have a warrant for your family's arrest."

"On what grounds?" she asks coldly while still struggling to get free.

"Bring her." the head guard orders ignoring her question.

Meanwhile at the blacksmith shop, William and Edward are just finishing up before lunch. The door is bust down by the royal guards and they too are arrested but not without a fight. Both boys draw swords and fight with the royal guards before being beaten.

"You have no right to do this." Edward yells to his captures as his hands are being cuffed, "We've done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Turner." a guard says, "But we have orders."

"From who?" William asks.

"Directly from Admiral Norrington." he replies, "Take them away.

The guards force them out of the shop and take them to the local prison where Elizabeth already is.

"Mother…" Edward says as he is brought in.

"William… Edward…" she replies, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." William answers, "But Rodger Norrington is behind it."

"Rodger, why would he do this to us?" she asks, "We've done nothing to him."

"I think he still sore about the whole Annabelle thing." Edward says sitting down in the corner of the cell.

"Edward, don't be so absurd." Elizabeth tells her son, "That happened months ago."

"I'm just saying." he replies.

Meanwhile at the Governor's mansion, Rodger and his father are in the study arguing about the Turners' arrests. Henry's niece Jane Hawthorne, who has lived with the family for several years now and is William Turner's girlfriend, is walking through the hall and stops to listen outside the cracked door.

"Rodger, we can't continue to hold the Turners without cause." Governor Norrington tells his son.

"Give me a few more days, father." Rodger replies.

"I'll give you to the end of the week." his father answers, "Then I'm going to have them released."

Jane gasps and covers her mouth. A guard approaches causing Jane to back away from the door. After he has entered the room Jane regains her spot to continue listening.

"Governor… Admiral…" the guard says, "A lookout on the other side of the island just reported seeing a ship with black sails heading this way."

"Perfect." Rodger says grinning evilly, "Get the troops together. Annabelle and Brenton need a proper homecoming."

"Yes, sir." the guard says bowing before leaving.

"I hope you know what you're doing son." Governor Norrington says.

Jane casually walks off down the hall and then gets in a carriage.

"To the prison, please." Jane says to the footman.

"Yes, Miss Hawthorne." he returns.

When she arrives at the prison, she hops out of the carriage before the footman can help her out. She then runs up the stairs and into the building. When William sees her he quickly gets up and quickly goes over to the bars where they meet in a kiss.

"I came as soon as I heard." she says lacing her fingers in his, "My cousin has no right to do this just because he's still mad at Annabelle."

"I knew it." Edward exclaims looking at his family.

"A lookout on the other side of the island spotted the Pearl and now Rodger is at your house waiting for her." she says.

"Jane, you have to go to the docks and warn her." William tells her.

"Oh, Will…" she exclaims kind of shocked.

"Janie…" William says calmly, "You're the only one who can."

"Ok…" she answers.

"I love you…" he says before she leaves.

"I love you too." she returns smiling.

She turns and leaves. William continues to stand at the bars with his arms through them. His family is sitting impatiently in their cells.

"What do we do?" Edward asks them.

"There's not a lot we can do." William says kind of defeated.

When Jane gets to the dock, the Black Pearl is already there. Annabelle walks down the gangway followed by Gibbs and some of the crew. Brenton has already made his way into town to pick up some supplies. Jane takes a deep breath and walks up to her.

"Annabelle…" Jane says.

"Jane…" Annabelle replies confused.

"You are in great danger if you stay here …" she continues.

"What?" she asks.

"My cousin has imprisoned your family and is waiting at your house right now for you with the navy…" she tells Annabelle.

"Are you sure?" Annabelle asks her.

"I heard it with my own ears." she answers, "You have to leave before he finds you."

"Jane, I'm not going to run." Annabelle tells her, "That's not who I am."

Annabelle walks off towards her home followed reluctantly by Ragetti and Pintel. Jane watches as she walks away and then runs after her. When they arrive at the Turner estate, Annabelle opens the door and goes inside while Jane, Ragetti, and Pintel wait anxiously outside.

"Mother… Will... Edward…" she yells.

She enters the living room, only to stop in the doorway. Rodger Norrington is standing in front of the large bay windows with his back her.

"We've been expecting you, Miss Turner." he says coldly without turning around.

About twenty guards rush in and surround her.

"What have you done with my family?" she questions.

"Oh, don't worry about them…" he says finally turning around, "They're safe behind bars at the prison."

"Rodger Norrington, why are you doing this?" she asks angrily.

"As if you didn't know…" he replies, "We were supposed to be husband and wife by now, but you had to run off with that bloody pirate."

"It's best not to dwell in the past." Annabelle remarks.

"Guards, bring her." Rodger orders, "We leave for London in 15 minutes."

"What!?!" Annabelle yells as the guards grab her and pull her away.

They force her into an awaiting carriage which takes off towards the harbor as soon as she is inside it. Once Jane, Ragetti, and Pintel are sure everyone is gone they go their separate ways. Jane takes off for the prison to seek advice from William while Ragetti and Pintel head back to the docks.

"Rodger has her... I warned her not to go to the house but she did anyway and now he has her and is taking her back to England to marry her." she says quickly and panicking.

"Janie, calm down." William says, "Now, what happened?"

"Rodger is taking Annabelle back to England in 15 minutes to marry her." Jane says again more slowly.

"You're going to have to find the keys to unlock the cell." he tells her.

She nods and goes to look for the keys. Moments later she returns empty handed.

"I can't find them, Will." she confesses.

William looks around the room and sees a gun in the corner.

"The gun…" he instructs, "Go get the gun and shoot the lock."

"What!?!" she replies.

"Jane, you have to if we're going to stop Rodger." he tells her.

She nods and grabs the gun. William backs away and covers his ears. Jane closes her eyes and fires. The lock busts open allowing William to escape, once freed he takes the gun from Jane and fires on his mother and brother's cell's lock.

"Get to the Pearl and find Brenton." William tells Edward, "I'll get mother to safety."

He nods in agreement.

"I'm going with you." Jane says.

"What?" William asks confused.

"I'm going with you." she says again.

"It's far too dangerous." William replies.

"I don't care…" she answers smiling, "It's about time I get a little excitement in my life."

"Ok." William says, "Go with Eddy."

She nods.

"We'll wait for you." Edward responds.

"No… Go on." William says, "I have a plan."

They go their separate ways.


	3. The Plan and Lies Told

Edward grabs Jane's hand and together they take off towards the dock. At the docks, everyone is busy loading the ship with supplies. Brenton is no where in sight, but Edward finds Gibbs.

"Gibbs…" Edward yells, "Where's Brenton?"

"He's still in town." Gibbs answered.

"Rodger Norrington has kidnapped Bella." Edward tells him.

"Ragetti and Pintel already told us." Gibbs says to him, "Brenton should be back any minute."

Several minutes later, Brenton comes running back to the ship.

"Make ready to set sail!" Brenton yells as he runs up the gangway.

The sailors pick up their pace and within ten minutes the Pearl is ready to make way. Edward and Jane run up the gangway to join the rest of the crew.

"What's the plan?" Gibbs asks as Brenton makes his way past him.

"Find the ship, get Ella off and send Rodger to see Captain Turner." Brenton replies out of breath."

"Aye'." he returns, "Easy enough to remember."

"How do we find her?" Edward asks as he and Jane walk up to them.

Brenton holds up the compass.

"Great a compass." Jane remarks, "Now we'll know which way is north."

"This is no ordinary compass, lass." Gibbs says to her, "It points to what you want most."

"Weigh anchor." Brenton orders.

Several sailors pull the large anchor from its resting place on the harbor floor and the Pearl begins its journey. Brenton, Edward and Jane walk off together. Brenton slowly opens the compass and the needle stops spinning and points in the direction in which Annabelle is.

"Mr. Gibbs…" Brenton says.

"Yes…" he answers.

"We need to head that way." he tells him pointing in the direction the compass is pointing.

Edward and Jane look on in awe.

"That's impossible…" Jane says taking it from him.

The compass begins to spin wildly again.

"We need more speed, Mr. Gibbs." Brenton yells towards the helm.

Onboard the Dauntless, several guards have taken Annabelle to a small cabin with no windows and locked her inside. Once they leave, she begins to bang on the door with her fists.

"Let me out!!!" she screams at the top of her lungs, "Let me out!!!"

After some time she loses most of her voice so she sits down and cries. She hears the door being unlocked and stands up. Rodger opens it and comes inside.

"Cheer up, my darling." Rodger says.

"Brenton will rescue me." Annabelle says to him coldly.

"That may be true… If he were still alive." he lies grinning, "My guards killed him while he was in Port Royal."

"No…" she says covering her mouth in shock while tears well up in her eyes.

She sinks back from where she is standing and drops to the floor crying. Rodger turns and leaves grinning.

"She bought it." he tells the guard standing watch outside her cabin.

That night the guard opens the door to find Annabelle sitting staring off into the distance.

"Admiral Norrington, requests you join him for dinner." he tells her.

"I'm not hungry." she replies.

"Miss, you have to eat." he says concerned.

"What's the point." she says numbly, "The man I love is gone."

The guard comes inside and closes the door behind him.

"Please don't say anything but…" he says.

The guard removes his large hat.

"Will?" she questions.

They hug.

"But how?" she asks still confused.

"Brenton is still alive… Rodger just told you that thinking that if you thought he was dead you would be willing to marry him." William told her, "But Annabelle you cannot mention that I'm onboard. I'm just here to stall until he and the Pearl can get here."

"You have my word." she says to them smiling.

She then agrees to go to dinner, and she changes into a dress that is hanging in her cabin. Upon entering the dinning cabin she is greeted by Rodger.

"You look lovely." he says standing up.

She ignores his comment and sits down. Several staff members place food in front off her and she begins to eat.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss." Rodger says, "But it's best not to dwell in the past, right."

She gives him a smirk and continues to stare at her plate.

"Annabelle, please say something." he requests.

"What do you want me to say, Rodger?" she asks coldly, "You had the man I love murdered and you've kidnapped me."

She throws her napkin on the table and storms off. Rodger stands up and goes after her.

"Annabelle…" he says grabbing her arm.

"Unhand me." she hisses.

He slowly releases her arm while she glares at him.

"I'm going back to my cabin." she replies.

She walks off leaving Rodger standing in the corridor speechless. Once back at her cabin, she and William sit down to discuss a plan until reinforcements can arrive.

"How much longer do I have to play a long?" she asks.

"Hopefully by tomorrow morning there will be black sails on the horizon." he tells her.

"And if they aren't?" she says.

"Then you can't do anything stupid…" he returns.

"When have I ever done anything like that?" she questions.

"Annabelle, face it, you tend to be rash like father sometimes." he replies.

Smiling, she nods.

"Get some sleep." he says kissing her cheek.


	4. What We Want Most

Back on the Pearl, everyone is sitting down to dinner. Brenton notices Jane standing alone by the railing looking out to sea and walks up to her.

"Care to share what's on your mind?" he asks.

"Nothing really…" she replies, "Just thoughts."

"Oh…" he says.

"You know, Will is going to be the death of me…" she chuckles.

"I know what you mean… Getting involved with this family will do it to you…" he answers, "But what do you expect when your father is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman and your mother is the Pirate King."

"What?" Jane asks.

"Will hadn't told you?" Brenton returns.

Jane shakes her head.

"No…" she says, "He told me that his father was a sailor and his mother was the daughter of the last Governor."

"Oh…" he says, "Well, technically they are."

"We've been together since he returned from rescuing his mother and he can't even tell me the truth…" she says shocked.

"It's ok…" he tells her.

"I thought I wanted to be with him forever but now I don't know what I want most anymore …"she sobs.

Tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Does that thing actually point to what you want most?" she asks Brenton trying to take her mind off what she has just learned.

Brenton nods his head.

"Prove it…" she says.

"Alright..." he replies.

Brenton slowly opens the compass and shows it to her.

"See it's pointing towards Annabelle…" he tells her, "She's what I want most."

"That still doesn't prove anything…" she snaps.

He tosses it to her.

"What is it you want most, Jane?" he replies.

She closes her eyes and then slowly opens the compass. The needle spins a few times before pointing off towards the horizon.

"What is it pointing to?" she asks Brenton.

"I think we both know…" he answers.

Jane looks at him confused.

"What is your heart telling you, Jane?" he says to her.

"Will…" she replies to herself.

Brenton walks away leaving Jane staring out into the darkness with tears in her eyes.

The following morning aboard the Dauntless, Annabelle is awakened by the sound of cannon fire and runs to the deck to see what is wrong. Looking behind the ship she notices a ghostly looking vessel.

"Dunes…" she says covering her mouth.

William, still dressed as a navy sailor, grabs her arm and drags her back below deck.

"Will, what's going on?" she whispers.

"Dunes is after the ship." he whispers back.

"Why?" she asks.

"Bella, do you have to ask?" he replies shoving her into a closet, "Stay here... Please."

She nods. William shuts the door and leaves. Back on deck, the Ghostly Galleon has come along side the Dauntless and Dunes has boarded.

"What is your business here?" a sailor asks.

Dunes' stabs the sailor in the stomach. Rodger comes to confront the ghostly captain.

"Aww… Captain Dunes, we meet again." he says smiling.

"And you are?" Dunes remarks.

"Admiral Rodger Norrington…" he returns.

Dunes stares at him.

"I have something that might be of value to you." Rodger says.

"And that would be?" Dunes snarls.

"A Miss Annabelle **TURNER**…" he replies.

This catches Dunes attention.

"Do ye now." he answers.

"I will make an accord with you…" he says.

"I'm listening, boy…" Dunes answers.

"I will give you the location of the chest if you take care of something for me." he tells him.

"And what is my end of this bargain?" Dunes asks.

"Kill Brenton Sparrow…" Rodger tells him.

"Agreed." Dunes says shaking Rodger's hand.

William hears this and once again goes below to check on his sister. When he nears the closet he hid her in several sailors are already there and have Annabelle.

"Mr. Turner…" one of them says.

The other sailors surround and point their weapons at him.

"Take them." the sailor orders.

"Will!!!" Annabelle screams as she is dragged along.

Both Turners are taken to Rodger at the helm.

"Will, I was told you were onboard." Rodger sneers.

"Let us go!!!" Will shouts.

"Gladly…" Rodger answers and then nods to the guards holding William.

They drag him over to the edge of the ship and throw him overboard.

"Will!!!" Annabelle screams as she struggles to get free, "You monster!!!"

"Take her back below and this time lock her in the brig." Rodger orders.

"No!!!" she screams, "Will!!! Will!!!"


	5. A Soul Saved

Several guards struggle to take Annabelle to the brig, who kicks and screams the entire time. As soon as she is sure all the guards are gone she grabs the key around her neck and quietly begins to sing.

"Yo, ho all hands hoist the colours high… Heave, ho thieves and beggars… Father hear my cry." she sings.

She waits and the starts to sing again.

"Yo, ho all hands hoist the colours high… Heave, ho thieves and beggars… Father hear my cry." she repeats, "Please father… hear me."

Meanwhile, William is trying his best to stay afloat in the churning waters but after about an hour all of his strength is gone. The last thing he sees before becoming unconscious is the mighty Flying Dutchman emerge from the ocean.

The crew aboard the Dutchman hauls him onto the deck and stares in disbelief. Bootstrap makes his way through the crowd of sailors but stops short.

"William… Is he???" he asks.

"No, sir…" the crew member answers, "But barely… Should I fetch the captain?"

"No, I'll get him." Bootstrap returns.

He walks off to find Will below deck. Inside of the cabin, Will is staring off in a daze.

"Captain…" Bootstrap says upon entering.

"Shh…" Will replies, "Do you hear that?"

Bootstrap stands in silence listening to a beautiful melody.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Annabelle…" Will suddenly realizes.

He gets up and goes to the door, Bootstrap follows him.

"There is something else that needs to be taken care of first, son." he tells him.

"What?" Will asks.

"The dying soul…" Bootstrap reminds him.

"Where is he?" Will says.

"Over there, Captain." Bootstrap replies, "But Will, my boy, it must not interfere with the purpose of the ship."

Will looks at his father confused for a moment and then makes his way over to where the rest of the crew has gathered.

"Do you fear…" he begins but stops, "William…"

William slowly opens his eyes and coughs.

"Father…" he says weakly, "Am I?"

"No, son." Will answers, "Take him below to my cabin."

Two sailors pick up the young man and carry him below deck. Will returns to the helm where Bootstrap is standing.

"Why didn't you say it was William?" he asks.

"I didn't want to upset you." he replies, "Maybe this is what Annabelle was trying to tell you."

Will shakes his head and stares out in front of them.

"It's something more serious." he comments, "I'm going to check on William."

"Aye, Captain." Bootstrap returns.

Will quickly hurries below to check on his son. Upon entering the small room he pulls up a chair and sits down beside his sleeping son.

"I'm so sorry I was never there when you were growing up…" he whispers, "But know I love everyone very much."

"We know…" William whispers back, "The chest…"

"What about the chest?" his father asks.

"Dunes and Rodger Norrington… An accord…" he coughs out, "They have Annabelle."

"What?" Will asks, "Where's Edward and Brenton?"

"On the Pearl…" he answers, "I was to stall until they could catch up."

"We have to find the Pearl." he replies, "Get your rest… Your soul is spared."

He gets up and heads back to the helm.

"All hands at the ready…" he yells, "We are in need to find the Black Pearl."

The crew runs around the deck making preparations then the Dutchman submerges below the water.


	6. Regrouping

On the Black Pearl, everyone is busy trying to catch up to the Dauntless. Edward is standing with Brenton and Mr. Gibbs near the railing when Jane emerges from below deck dressed in men's clothing. Everyone stops and stares at her.

"Jane???" Edward asks in shock.

"Yes." she replies smiling.

"Nice clothes." he says mockingly.

"Thank you, but I didn't think anyone would notice." she says.

"Oh, they noticed." Brenton says staring at his crew.

The crew hurries back to their duties when Jane turns to look at them.

"Edward, can I have a word with you, please." Jane asks.

Edward nods and they walk off.

"What's bothering you, Jane?" Edward asks.

"Why didn't Will tell me the truth about your family?" she questions.

"What do you mean?" he says.

"He told me that your father was a sailor and your mother was the last Governor's daughter." she told him.

"Jane, they are." Edward answers.

"Edward, I know your father is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman and your mother is the Pirate King." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Jane…" Edward starts to say.

Just then the Flying Dutchman emerges out of the water next to the Pearl. Everyone onboard drops what they're doing and rushes to see.

"Oh, my…" Jane says as she stares in disbelief.

On the Dutchman, Bootstrap, Will and William make their way to the railing facing the Pearl.

"Will???" Edward says surprised, "You're not dead are you?"

"What… No…You can't be, Will." Jane cries.

"I'm not, Janie." William returns.

Jane gives a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." she breaths.

Will and William swing across to the Pearl's deck, where Jane and William meet in a kiss.

"Where's Annabelle?" Brenton asks.

"Still on the Dauntless…" William tells him, "Rodger and Dunes have made an accord."

"What?" Brenton asks shocked.

"If Dunes kills you, Rodger is going to give Annabelle to Dunes for the location of the chest." William continues.

"Dunes will show no mercy to the ship…" Will tells them, "If you can get Annabelle back before Dunes finds you there's still a chance."

Jane looks to William with fear in her eyes.

"It will be ok, Janie." William reassures her.

She nods.

"I'll take the Dutchman ahead…" Will says, "No one uses my little girl to make a bargain."

Will swings back to the Dutchman and within seconds it has once again submerged into the ocean below.

"Mr. Gibbs, try to get a little more speed out of these sails." Brenton orders.

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs returns, "Step to lads, we need more speed."


	7. Battle for Annabelle

Inside Rodger's office, two guards have brought in Annabelle.

"You sent for me…" she numbly says.

"Yes, my darling…" he replies, "I just wanted to let you know that we will be arriving in London within the week."

She nods her head and leaves. Later that afternoon, Annabelle is allowed to wander around the deck under the watch of a guard. Around sunset, the Flying Dutchman surfaces causing the crew to tense up.

"Father!!!" Annabelle exclaims as she rushes to the rail.

Rodger watches from the helm.

"Ready the guns…" Rodger orders.

"What???" Annabelle screams, "No!!!"

"Fire!!!" Rodger yells.

"No!!!" Annabelle yells and runs toward the ship.

Several men hold her back as she screams. As she struggles, she is able to grab one of the sailor's swords. Immediately they back away allowing her to make her way towards the helm where Rodger stands watching the action. Upon reaching him she holds the sword to his throat.

"You will call off fire." she hisses.

"My dearest…" he replies smirking, "No."

"What have you become, Rodger?" Annabelle says.

After taking fire the Dutchman re-submerges to regroup. Suddenly a cannon ball whizzes by crashing into one of the masts. Everyone at the helm turns to see the Black Pearl coming up fast behind them.

"Brenton." Annabelle says smiling.

On the Pearl, everyone is getting ready for battle, William comes up to Jane, who is standing with Pintel and Ragetti by a smoking cannon.

"Jane…" he says pulling her away, "If we get through this… marry me."

"What?" Jane asks shocked.

"Will you marry me?" he asks again.

"Yes." she returns smiling.

They embrace each other and kiss.

"Now, isn't that sweet." Pintel says.

"They don't have the best timing though do they." Ragetti says giggling.

Pintel joins in with him giggling. Both Jane and William shot glares at them. William takes her hand and they move down the deck. Along the way, William grabs a gun and hands it to his new fiancé.

"Get below and stay there…" he tells her, "If anyone gets to you… shoot them."

Her eyes widen.

"It'll be fine, Janie." he says.

Edward comes up from below just as they walk by.

"Eddy…" William says, "Take Jane below just in case."

"Sure." Edward replies.

William kisses Jane then she and Edward disappear below deck. Brenton comes walking by yelling orders to the gunman at the cannons.

"I asked her to marry me." William tells him as he walks by.

Brenton stops dead in his tracks and turns to face him.

"What?" Brenton asks.

"I did it…" he says again, "I asked Jane to marry me."

"That's great." Brenton returns shaking his hand.

Edward reemerges from below and joins Brenton and his brother. By this time the Pearl has come along side the Dauntless.

"Drop anchor and keep on the guns." Brenton orders, "Shall we?"

He grabs a rope and along with the other two swing over to the other ship. Annabelle sees him and runs into his arms.

"Brenton!!!" she cries hugging him.

"Ella!!!" he returns kissing her passionately,"I am never letting you out of my sight again."

This comment causes her to giggle. They are so caught up in each other they don't seem to notice they have become surrounded.

"Well, isn't this cozy." Rodger sneers as he makes his way through his men.

Brenton draws his sword and steps in front of Annabelle, who also has her sword drawn.

"I'm taking Annabelle back, Rodger." he tells him.

"Over my dead body." Rodger returns.

"That can be arranged my friend." Brenton replies.

They exchange blows, this also triggers a battle. Members from both ships begin to fight. Some of the crewmen from the Dauntless, make their way to the Pearl and Jane not being content to just sit around has come back up on deck. She is met by several sailors. Lucky Gibbs, Marty and Cotton defeat them before they can harm her.

"I thought William told you to stay below." Gibbs asks.

"He did." she returns frightened, "But I was not going to sit back and not help my family."

"Miss, I think you best get back below." he tells her.

"No…" she returns, "Find me a sword."

"Miss?" Marty questions, "Do you know how to handle one?"

"I may just surprise you, gentlemen." she returns grinning.

Marty grabs Cotton's sword and hands it to Jane who in return shoves him her gun. Two more men from the Dauntless approach them. Jane pushes past the group taking Gibbs' sword in the process. She then turns to face Gibbs and the others, grins and stabs both men at the same time. Casually, she hands Gibbs back his weapon.

"I may have a few secretes my self." she tells them still smirking.

That said she runs off to the railing, grabs a rope and swings over to the Dauntless. Once on the ship, Jane begins to fight along side the others, Edward is the first to notice her.

"Jane, I thought Will told you to stay hidden." he yells while still exchanging blows with his sword.

"He did." she says coming over to him, "Duck."

"What?" he questions.

"Duck!" she yells again pushing him down and spearing an attacker.

"Where do you learn to handle a sword like that?" Edward asks puzzled.

"My father my have taught me a few things before he died." she returned, "Now come on."

They advance toward the rest of the group. Annabelle and William are fighting off enemy sailors near the helm while Brenton and Rodger battle it out at the helm.

"Will!!!" Jane yells and stabs a crewman.

Both William and Annabelle glance her way.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" William asks.

"I had to come help." she replies smiling and stabbing yet another attacker.

William smiles back and does the same. They continue to but soon the group is outnumbered and captured. The group on the Pearl are also eventually defeated. Brenton and Rodger are still going at it but both men are obviously tiring.

"Give up now." Rodger says, "Annabelle is mine."

"Never." Brenton returns out of breath.

They lock swords again and after a few moves Rodger knocks Brenton's sword out of his hand and points his own at his chest.

"Brenton!!!" Annabelle screams while struggling to get free.

"I could kill you now but where's the fun in that." he sneers, "Guards."

Several guards come and cuff his hands behind his back just as the others. Rodger has his new prisoners lined up in a row and is walking back and forth in front of them. He stops in front of Jane, who glares at him.

"Cousin, I would never have put you in the likes of this bunch." he remarks.

"Funny how people can surprise you isn't it, my dear cousin." she returns.

"Since you are family, I will give you the choice… family or the others." he says.

She glances to either side of her where William and Annabelle stand.

"I choose family…" she returns, "The Turners."

Rodger looks at her shocked and surprised.

"Then you face the hangman's noose when we return to Port Royal." he says gravely.

She sadly looks down to her feet and nods her head.

"Change course." Rodger orders, "We're heading back to Port Royal. Our captives having a meeting with the gallows."

Crewmen scurry about, and several guards take the group below deck to the brig.

"I should have never agreed to let you come." William says pacing in the tiny cell.

"Will, it was my choice." she replies from her spot on the floor.

"It shouldn't have come to this." he yells.

Their argument is interrupted by cannon fire.

"I know those guns." Edward says.

"Aye, it's the Dutchman." Gibbs tells them.

About that time, Will appears in the brig.

"Father!!!" Annabelle squeaks.

Brenton quickly covers her mouth to quiet her.

"How is it the three of you keep getting into trouble like this?" Will chuckles.


	8. It Shouldn’t Have Ended This Way

Will unlocks the cell doors and helps them out a cannon hole unto his ship. Onboard the Dutchman, the group follows Will to the helm where Bootstrap is already standing.

"We have to make a stand." Annabelle suggests.

"You're just like your mother." Will whispers to himself while staring at his beautiful daughter.

"We're safe, Bella…" Edward tells his twin, "Why chance it?"

"Because Rodger still has an accord with Captain Dunes." Annabelle returns, "He'll still be after Brenton."

"Right now, Bella…" Will finally says, "We're getting as far from the Dauntless as possible."

"What about the Pearl?" Gibbs says.

In the middle of the excitement they had forgotten that the Pearl was still beginning towed by the Dauntless.

"I'll take care of it." Will tells them.

He walks away from the group and talks to two nearby crewmen. After they are done talking the two men drop their mops and disappear into thin air.

"They'll untie the Pearl…"Will says as he rejoins his family, "Then we'll accompany you to Shipwreck Cove. You should be safe there, your mother is still the king."

Within a few minutes, the Pearl has been untied from its tow rope and is along side the Dutchman. The Dauntless quietly moves on unaware for what is happening. The Pearl's crew gets back on board and makes preparations to sail to Shipwreck Cove.

"Ella…" Brenton says as he helps her over the railing.

"Huh." she replies.

"When we get to Shipwreck Cove…" he says taking her hand, "Let's get married."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really." he tells her, "I'm tired of waiting."

"Ok…" she returns kissing him, "We're getting married!!!"

Everyone looks at them.

"We know." Edward returned.

"No…" she replies, "When we get to Shipwreck Cove, we're getting married."

She kisses him again. After hearing this Jane grabs William's hand and leads him away.

"Let's do the same." Jane says.

"What do you mean?" William asks.

"Let's get married when we get there." she says

"So soon." he questions.

"Yes…" she replies.

He picks her up and spins her around, they then return to the others.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make…" William says, "We're going to be married."

His family congratulates them.

"Won't Mother be surprised?" Edward murmurs.

"Mother…" William realizes.

Their happiness is soon cut short after Rodger discovers they are missing. Cannon fire rocks the two ships.

"Rodger must have realized we escaped." Edward says.

"You think…" William says as he runs to help load a cannon.

At about that time Captain Dunes's ship appears to help in the battle.

"Brenton…" Annabelle yells, "We have more company."

"Make sure all the guns are operational." he orders, "Marty get some guns in the crow's nest."

Crew from both ships swing over to the Pearl, Rodger is among them. He comes onboard and points a gun right at Annabelle, who is fending off his navy soldiers.

"If I cannot have you…" Rodger says, "No one can."

He takes aim at the beautiful young woman and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits her sword wielding arm causing her to drop her sword and scream out in pain. Brenton hears this and comes running.

"Are you ok?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." she says holding back the tears in her eyes.

Brenton ties off the wound and gives her his pistol.

"Stay with me." he tells her giving her a quick kiss.

Captain Dunes comes onboard and takes his place next to Rodger.

"You have not fulfilled your end of our bargain." Rodger hisses.

"Neither have you, Admiral." Dunes returns.

"I have the information if that's what you mean." Rodger replies.

"Then let's have it." Dunes answers.

"I think not…" Rodger smirks, "Not until you fulfill your end of the deal."

Captain Dunes draws his sword and takes a swing at Rodger. On board the Pearl a massive fight rages on crews from the four ships battle it out amongst themselves.

"Which island is the chest hidden on, boy?" Dunes snaps.

"No island, Dunes… Port Royal." he answers.

Dunes's eyes light up at the sound of this. Rodger and Dunes continue to fight but in the midst of battle Rodger's sword gets stuck in the railing. Captain Dunes closes in on him, sword pointed at his throat.

"Our bargain???" Rodger questions nervously.

"HAHA." Dunes laughs as Rodger tries to pull it free, "Our bargain is off."

Captain Dunes hits Rodger causing him to fall to the deck.

"Rodger Norrington…" Dunes says moving in closer, "You're days here our over."

Annabelle takes notice of this.

"Brenton, do something." she urges.

"Ella, he kidnapped you…" Brenton replies, "Not to mention he just tried to kill you."

"Brenton, please." she begs.

He looks into her deep brown eyes and melts.

"Fine." he answers.

Brenton runs towards them and sticks one of his swords into Dunes's back. Once Brenton has drawn Dunes's attention away from Rodger, Annabelle runs to help Rodger up.

"Why are you helping me?" he asks in a pitiful way.

"Because I know deep down you're a good person." she returns smiling.

They stand there for a few minutes staring into each others eyes. Then all of a sudden both Rodger and Annabelle get a funny look on their faces.

"Rodger…" Annabelle gasps.

Behind them stands Captain Dunes, who lets out an evil laugh. Rodger has a sword impaled through his body. Dunes jerks it back out causing Rodger to fall into Annabelle's arms. Both sink towards the deck.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle." Rodger chokes out.

"Oh, Rodger…" she replies.

Will walks over and kneels beside them.

"Rodger Norrington…" he says gravely, "Do you fear death?"

He looks up at Annabelle with sad eyes and shakes his head 'no'.

"Love makes one do crazy things." he says very weakly, "Brenton is a very lucky man."

After saying this to her he slowly closes his eyes and dies.

"It shouldn't have ended like this." she says to her father still holding Rodger's body.

"We have what we need…" Dunes yells to his crew, "We leave."

As suddenly as they appeared Dunes and his crew are gone. Jane comes over to Rodger's body, kneels down and starts to cry. William comes over to comfort his fiancée.

"We have to take his body back to Port Royal." she cries, "My aunt and uncle will want to hold a proper funeral for him."

"Change course…" Brenton yells, "We're heading back to Port Royal."


	9. Aftermath

Two men come over to Rodger's body and carry him below, Jane and William stand watching.

"Are you sure about this, Janie?" William asks, "He was going to have you executed."

"He's still my cousin." she says kind of shocked.

She goes below to be alone. Meanwhile, Annabelle has made her way to where Brenton stands looking off towards the horizon. She comes up and puts her arms around his chest.

"Thank you." she says.

He stands there in silence still looking out to sea.

"Brenton, what's wrong." she asks.

"Why did you help him?" he says finally turning to face her.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Why did you help him?" he says again.

"Because has terrible has he had become…" she tells him, "I knew deep down he was still a good person at heart. You didn't think I had feelings for him, did you?"

Silence. Annabelle folds her arms across her chest.

"Brenton Sparrow, why would you think something like that?" she says angrily.

"Ella…" he says to her.

"No…" she returns and walks off pushing past her brothers and Mr. Gibbs.

"Annabelle???" Edward says as she hurries by.

"Don't…" she says her voice trembling.

She hurries below deck leaving everyone staring at her. Edward, William, and Mr. Gibbs join Brenton.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asks.

"Nothing…" Brenton says, "But I think I've messed things up with her."

"What did you do to her?" William says drawing his fists up by his side.

"I think I just accused her of having feelings for Rodger Norrington." he remarks.

"Why would you think that, lad?" Mr. Gibbs chimes in.

"I don't know…" he says sitting down on a barrel, "I just thought since she wanted to help Rodger…"

"Brenton, my sister may seem tough on the outside…" Edward says of his twin, "But on the inside she wouldn't want to see a bug get hurt."

"You should go talk to her." Mr. Gibbs suggests.

Brenton nods his head in agreement. So he gets off the barrel and hurries below deck.

"Ella…" he says, "Where are you?"

He hears muffled crying coming from her cabin. He lightly taps on the door.

"Go away." Annabelle says from behind the shut door.

"Annabelle… I owe you an apology." he says to her.

"I've heard enough apologies for one day." she snaps back.

He opens the door and comes inside. Annabelle is sitting on her bed crying.

"I love you, Annabelle." he says while sitting down beside her.

"How could you think that I had feelings for him?" she sobs, "If I had feelings for him I would have already been married to him. The reason he kidnapped me was because I love you."

He takes her in his arms and tries to comfort her.

"Annabelle, when we get back to Port Royal let's go ahead with the plan to get married." he says.

"What?" she replies looking up at him.

"I still want to marry you Annabelle Turner…" he says, "That is if you'll still have me."

"Of course." Annabelle says wiping the tears from her eyes, "All I've ever wanted was to be with you."

He kisses her passionately. Meanwhile, William has gone to find his beautiful fiancée below deck. He finds her mourning over her cousin's body. She has his limp hand in hers.

"Hey…" he says while quietly sitting down beside her.

"Hello…" she returns.

William wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you." she says cuddling into his chest.

He wraps his arms around her and gently kisses the top of her head.

"How are you holding up?" he asks.

"I just don't know what happened to the little boy who used to play with me in the garden…" she whispers, "Or the young man that spent days by my side after my parents passed on. He was my best friend, Will… But he turned into someone I didn't even know."

She breaks down again. William gently rubs her back and lets her cry.

"Shhh… It's ok…" he whispers into her hair, "Come on let's go get some fresh air."

"Ok." she sobs.

He helps her up and arm in arm they reemerge on deck. Gibbs meets them with a hot cup of tea.

"Miss…" he says handing her the cup, "Some tea."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs." she says smiling.

"The crew and I are sorry for your loss." he says quietly.

"That means a lot." she returns.

He gives her a gentle smile then leaves to do his duties. William and Jane stand in silence for a while watching the setting sun. When the last bit of sun disappears over the horizon a bright green flash appears.

"I love you, Jane." William says breaking the silence.

"I love you too." she replies snuggling into his body.


	10. Back in Port Royal

A few days later, the Pearl drops anchor in Port Royal's harbor. Several Navy officers meet them at the dock along with the Governor. Jane and William are the first to head down the gangway.

"Jane Hawthorne, you had your aunt in a fit." The Governor said, "You cannot just go gallivanting off after pirates!"

"Sir… I assure you she was kept out of harms way." William lies.

"That may be true, Mr. Turner…" he continues, "But do you know what kind of danger you put yourself in."

"Uncle Henry…" she says quietly, "Rodger's dead."

"What?" he says in shock.

"Captain Dunes killed him…" she answers.

The officers have already gone onboard to get Rodger's body. Brenton, Annabelle, and Edward have now made their way off the ship.

"Child, Captain Dunes is a legend… A story told by sailors to frighten little children." her uncle says, "He doesn't exist."

"Yes, he does and he murdered Rodger…" she yells, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Jane, I think you've been in the sun to long." Henry says, "The legends of Davy Jones and Captain Dunes are fairytales. Now get in the carriage."

"No!!! Captain Dunes is real and so was Davy Jones." she yells.

"Very well, believe what you want…" he replies frustrated, "Now get in the carriage."

"Uncle…" she says, "I can't."

"What?" he questions.

"I'm getting married." she tells him.

"To whom???" the Governor asks, "This criminal?"

William glances down to his feet.

"Will is not a criminal…" she says smiling, "He's a pirate just like his parents and so I am."

She gets stares from everyone standing on the dock.

"I warned your mother not to marry that man…" Henry says remembering his younger sister, "I told her it would be the death of her and it was."

Tears start to fill Jane's eyes.

"And I am going to tell you the same…" he yells, "If you marry this man it will be the death of you."

"Then it will be the death of me, Uncle." she replies taking William's hand.

"Come home…" Governor Norrington says, "Your aunt will want to your safe."

Jane nods her head, and then kisses William.

"Meet me at our spot tonight at eight." she whispers in his ear.

"Ok." he replies.

She goes over to the carriage and her uncle helps her in. Later that evening, Jane is waiting on the beach where she and William had first met and dubbed their secrete spot. William comes up quietly but stops short. He watches in amazement as his beautiful fiancée walks in the surf, the gentle ocean breeze blows her hair. The sight takes his breath away like the first time he saw her.

"I've never seen you more beautiful." he says.

She turns around and smiles at him. William walks over to where she stands and wraps his muscular arms around her tiny waist.

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents?" he asks.

"Kind of like the way you didn't tell me the truth about yours…" she says smirking.

"Well…" he returns grinning.

"My father was the captain of pirate ship when he met my mother; they fell in love the moment they met. Needless to say, the rest of my family didn't approve. So my mother ran off with him and got married." she told him, "A few days after I was born, I was sent to live with my family to keep me safe."

"What happened to your parents?" William questions.

"I never knew them…" she says with tears in her eyes, "They were killed by Lord Beckett when he took control over Davy Jones."

"I'm so sorry." he says hugging her.

"Dunes needs to pay for what he's done to Rodger." she sobs.

"Don't you think you're being a little rash, Janie?" William asks.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and shakes her head 'no'.

"I promise you that Dunes will pay." William says to her kissing her forehead.

"Will, I wish we were already married." she whispers.

"Why is that?" he whispers back.

"Because I love you so much." she returns still in a whisper.

They kiss passionately.

"I better be getting back…" she says pulling away, "My Aunt and Uncle will be wondering where I am."

"Shall I escort you back then." he says extending his arm to her.

"Who know a Pirate Prince could be such a gentleman." Jane giggles taking his arm.

Together they head back to the Governor's mansion.


	11. Destiny

Several days upon arriving back in Port Royal, the Turner estate is brimming with activity as the household staff prepares for a wedding reception that would take place in a matter of hours. After Rodger's funeral, both couples had decided to go along with their plans to be married and today was the big day. As the staff works they are suddenly interrupted by Captain Dunes and his ghostly crew.

"Search every inch of this house till you find it." Dunes yells.

Captain Dunes walks into the living room and stands in front of the family portrait, takes out his sword and slices the picture of the happy family.

"I will have the chest…" he tells the portrait.

Estrella comes running into the room and Dunes grabs her arms.

"Do you know where the chest is?" he yells.

"No, sir…" she replies scared out of her mind, "Mrs. Turner, never told me where it's hidden."

Dunes shoves her into a nearby coat closet.

"I have it!!!" a crewman yells.

Two others carry it into the living room. Dunes comes over and runs his fingers over the chest.

"Finally, total control will be mine." he grins.

At the same time, a small crowd has gathered on the Pearl for a double wedding. Jane, William, Annabelle and Brenton stand at the helm while their family and friends look on.

"Do you Annabelle Turner take Brenton Sparrow as your husband?" the Pastor asks.

"I do." she replies.

"Do you Brenton Sparrow take Annabelle Turner as you wife?" he asks.

"I do." Breton answers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…" he says while turning towards Jane and William, "Now then… Do you Jane Hawthorne take William Turner as your husband?"

"I do." she returns smiling.

"Do you William Turner take Jane Hawthorne as you wife?" the pastor continues.

"I do." William replies.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…" he says, "Gentlemen… You may kiss your brides."

Both couples exchange a passionate kiss, while the crowd applauded and cheer. Elizabeth dabs a tear from her eye before Will kisses her.

"Two down…" he whispers jokingly, "One to go."

Both parents look at their youngest son and smile before returning their attention back towards the helm where the newlyweds stand. Suddenly, Will grabs his chest as if in pain.

"AHH…" Will screams.

"Will, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asks worried.

"Something's wrong with the chest…" he says.

Edward, William, and Brenton take off towards the house while the women help Will.

"Go to the house, I'll be fine." Will tells them.

"Aye, we'll look after him." Gibbs says.

Reluctantly they agree and follow after the guys. Once they arrive at the Turner estate, they find the door blown in and everything a mess.

"What happened?" Annabelle asks.

"I don't know." Edward returns.

William makes his way towards the attic leaving the others in the living room. Elizabeth stand in front of the fireplace looking at her destroyed family portrait, a tear slowly falls down her cheek.

"Estrella???" Jane calls, "Estrella???"

They hear a door slowly open and a very scared Estrella emerges.

"Thank goodness you're ok…" Elizabeth says hugging her, "What happened?"

"Oh, miss…" she sobs, "It was horrible… Pirates… They said something about a chest and threw me in the closet."

"Dunes…" Edward says.

William comes running back into the room.

"Its gone." he says, "They found it."

Everyone stares at him with terrified looks on their faces. Annabelle starts to fidget with the key. Brenton walks over to her and puts his hand around her waist.

"What do we do now?" Edward asks.

"Its only a matter of time before Dunes realizes one of us has the key." Annabelle says.

"Then we get the chest back before he figures that out." William returns, "Back to the Pearl."

The family returns to the harbor and their ships.

"Promise me you'll say safe, Elizabeth." Will says to his wife.

"I will…" she returns, "As much as I would love to go… I'm going to stay with the Norringtons. Dunes would never think to look there."

"I love you…" he says to her.

"I love you too…" she answers back.

They kiss good-bye then Will walks off towards the helm of the Pearl where Brenton stands. Elizabeth leaves the ship and stands on the dock proudly watching her family. Meanwhile on the dock, William and Jane are in an argument.

"Jane…" he says, "Please stay here with Mother."

"Will, this is my family too…" she replies, "I'm coming."

"Please rethink this…" he begs, "Your family just lost one member because of Dunes."

"Will…" she returns kissing him, "I'm coming."

She brushes past him and up the gangway, William follows.

"Jane…" he says a little annoyed.

"Captain Turner, we will find the chest." Brenton says as he approaches his new father-in-law.

"I just hope it's in time, Brenton." he answers looking at his family.

"Brenton, we're ready to set sail." Annabelle yells from the main deck.

"Be careful and keep an eye on my little girl." Will says.

"I will, sir." he replies, "You have my promise."

Then in a flash of green, Will and the Dutchman are gone. Brenton is soon joined by the others at the helm.

"Hoist the anchor." he orders.

Several crewmen pull the heavy anchor off the ocean floor and the Pearl begins its journey.

"Some wedding day this has been." Annabelle says to her new husband as she joins him at the helm.

"There's still tonight…" he answers smirking causing Annabelle to giggle, "Annabelle…"

"Huh???" she replies.

"What is it you want most right now?" he asks handing her the compass.


End file.
